


Finding Superman

by manchester_macchiatos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Conventions, Dude I don't even know, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Like, M/M, Possibly smut (hehehehehe), h elp me, i can't do this i swear if ill do it better later i just cant right now, i don't know i just like the idea of hinata and kageyama owning a joint comic book collection, i write this instead of sleeping, nerd gang extraordinare, nerds, okay i need real tags, they're all nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchester_macchiatos/pseuds/manchester_macchiatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are NERDS. Not nerds as in "we watch every Marvel movie in cinemas if we have the time". Nerds as in "we are those guys dressed as Spiderman hiding in the comic book stall at ComicCon, holding bags containing limited edition figurines to add to our collection which we bought with all the money we made from selling our fanart at that one stall in Grade 9."</p><p>Everything was (kind of) normal in their lives... until their friends noticed things happening, that they couldn't even see.</p><p>**WARNING. ABANDONED.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Before Bit

This would probably sound a lot cooler if you imagine the Mission Impossible theme playing in the background.  
  
I’m running down the street, my arms pumping as I turn the corner, my eyes narrowing in on my destination. I lug my bag to the other side of my back and run even faster to get there on time. I can’t miss it. Not again. Not this year. 50 feet now… then I’m there. I run another 10 feet, then I see it. The bright silver of the vehicle pulls away and drives down the street, away from where I want it to be.  
  
I’ve done it now.  
  
I pull out my phone, and hit the first contact I have on speed dial. The chocolate covered face of the contacts picture smiles brightly at me, and I try not to grin at the dab of chocolate stuck on his left front tooth. Idiot.  
  
The phone rings for only two seconds before it’s picked up. I cringe as I realise that I’m not on the phone to talk about nothing and everything like I usually am… I’m on the phone to disappoint the person who has counted on me these last three years not to fail my mission. The bright ringing voice echoes out of the speakers, and I realise just how much trouble I am in now.  
  
“Hello! Please tell me that you-”  
  
“I missed the bus.”  
  
“Oh my god Kageyama.”  
  
And so, for the third year in a row, I missed the first bus to SuperCon, and _once again_ let down my best friend Hinata.  



	2. Today is the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama make their way to SuperCon, with big plans to accomplish. 
> 
> (They are WAY too serious about this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahHAHAHA I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS ME ON A SPIRITUAL LEVEL I'LL EXPLAIN LATER

“I trusted you dude. I _trusted you_.”  
  
“Hinata, anyone that has ever had the misfortune to know me understands that it’s a terrible idea to put any amount of trust in me.”  
  
“You’re my best friend, I have to trust you. That’s how friendship works.”  
  
“Don’t get all serious on me now, Shouyou. You’re wearing _Spandex._ ”  
  
“So are you.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“You shut up.”  
  
We sat at the bus stop, waiting for our annual ride to arrive. We lived in a town far out from the capital, so the bus there only arrived every 2 hours. It was much easier to just catch a lift with someone who had their license.  
  
After finding out that I missed the bus again, Hinata (who was already on the bus) had to beg the bus driver to stop and let me on. Thankfully we had the nicer of the bus drivers, so he told Hinata “no”, only using less than 10 swear words. And he only threw a quarter-full water bottle at him when he got on his knees. So now he’s sitting here using his SuperCon ticket as a fan to dry off the Superman logo on his chest.  
  
We probably looked like morons. No, we _definitely_ looked like morons.  
  
I had my phone out, desperately trying to call Suga to warn him we were going to be late again. Typically, just like every other year, he wasn’t picking up his phone. I should be used to this by now.  
  
2 minutes before my watch struck 10:00am, I turned to Hinata and raised my eyebrow at him. He was staring off at the main road, unblinking. “Can you see him yet?”  
  
He jumped, and looked over at me. “Not just yet. I give him 30 seconds, we don’t want to break tradition.” We both stared continuously at the road at that continued to the horizon, until we saw a shiny silver car making its way towards us.  
  
“Always on time.”  
  
“Thank god for that too.”  
  
The car finally pulled up at the bus stop, and the passenger door opened. Rap music echoed out from the battered stereo, and Hinata grinned. “SHOT GUN!” He jumped in the front seat, as I got into the back seat significantly less enthusiastically. I glared at Hinata through the rear-view mirror, but he just poked his tongue out.  
  
The driver turned around to face me with a grin, and I knew what was coming. “You’re sharing with Tanaka.”  
  
Hinata high-fived Nishinoya, laughing hysterically. We were into a wild ride, and it had only just begun.  
  
**

“Move over bitch.” Tanaka slipped in with no grace next to me, chucking his bags on my lap and buckling himself up. “Spiderman again? Dude, are you ever gonna buy a different cosplay?”  
  
“No. I never have the money.” I stared out the window as the car pulled off again, and the next song started. Tanaka grumbled, and pulled at my bag until he was able to access my notebook. He flicked through the pages until he found my collection trackers, then shoved his evidence in my face.  
  
“Do you think the fact that you’re broke might have something to do with the fact that you spend all of your money of action figures and Pokémon cards?”  
  
I grabbed my notebook from him and stuck it back into my bag. “Obviously not enough because I still haven’t ‘caught them all’.”

Tanaka rolled his eyes, and Hinata turned around to look at me from the front seat. “That’s why we’re going today Kags. We’re going to finish at least one of our collections, I swear.” Hinata smiled and knocked me on the arm. “I still have that spare space on the shelf for Coulson.”  
  
I grinned, and sat back in my seat as Hinata turned to face forward once again. I couldn’t wait, we were finally going to finish our collection that we had been working on for years on end.   
  
After we completed high school, Hinata and I moved in with two friends from school, and together we all ran a household that only fell apart twice every week. It worked well though, we were all happy. Hinata and I owned part of the house, consisting of a bedroom, a study, a kitchen and a bathroom. Our friends owned the other part, which was much bigger than ours. We were okay with it, they did pay a larger sum of the bills since they’re older than us.  
  
Hinata and I shared the bedroom, instead of taking a normal persons approach and using the study as a make-shift bedroom. It was an easy decision, as both of us knew that we would want a showcase/TV/gaming room. So that was where we kept all of our stuff; our collections, our consoles, our discs and computers. It was our favourite room by far. The bedroom was cramped to start off with, having two small beds, wardrobes and shelfs. About a year ago we decided to just share a large bed, and all of our storage space. It was much more affordable, and gave us more space. Now we have a TV in there for midnight gaming sessions and movie marathons.  
  
Our kitchen is definitely make-shift. It was originally a laundry, but the other guys got annoyed when they saw how messy we were. They decided to move the laundry into the garage and give us our own kitchen; consisting of a sink, shelving and a fridge/freezer.  
  
It was awesome living with Hinata, and we almost always got along. The only thing we ever argued about was which collection we were going to complete first, but all of that arguing would be over after today. We had goal to complete.  
  
We had saved as much money as was possible in the last year, and today we were going to spend as much as we needed to, if only to complete our goal. I leaned over the back of Hinata’s seat, and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
“Today is the day.”   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completing collections is more important than breathing to me i'm not even joking.
> 
> please tell me if you like this idea in the comments, i'm unsure at the moment. i'm going to be posting 1000 word chapters, so i don't overwork myself like i usually do with fanfiction
> 
> anywayyyyyssssss comment and kudo and stuff it makes me smile, and keeps me writing :)


	3. Potluck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd boys do relatio-friendship stuff and nerd out like it's the last thing they'll ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and in this chapter i live out my dreams through fictional characters bye

“Kags! KAGS!” I looked over at the direction of the screaming and saw a red-faced Hinata sprinting his way towards me. He bumped through the crowd, bumping over a poor Halo cosplayer in the process. He jumped over strewn bags and fell over every other object until he managed to get to me. He jumped in my arms, laughing and spinning me around. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”  
  
An even more red-faced Tanaka came up behind him, panting and growling. “It has literally been 20 minutes.” He pulled Hinata apart from me and shoved an armful of bags into his chest, walking away to a game booth where Nishinoya was tormenting small children on Mario Kart.  
  
Hinata turned back to me and grinned, opening up the first bag. “So it took forever for me and Tanaka to find the shirts stall because it turned out it was opposite Stage 5 not Stage 3 and when we did get there I got a little bit distracted by the K-Pop stage and ended up dancing to Girls Generation but I got few pieces of candy because I got the highest score- sorry there’s none left for you but—“  
  
“HINATA! BREATHE!”  
  
“Sorry sorry…” He looked at me as he quickly inhaled, then continued effortlessly with his story. “So we got to the shirts stall and got a whole heap of stuff for everyone, but but but!” He grabbed a shirt out of the bag, and shoved it in my face. “IT’S FOR YOU!”  
  
I slowly unravelled the material, and laughed when I saw what it said. ‘Player 1’ was printed on the front of [the shirt](https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/216086123/video-game-shirt-player-1-2-t-shirts?ref=market) in a pixelated font. It wasn’t surprising at all that Hinata bought this for me, we always argued over who would get to be player one, but him and his speedy ass always got the main controller first. This must be his way of paying me back for all those times I had to be Robin on Lego Batman. It was an apology in the form of a sweet gesture I guess.  
  
“Thanks Hina!” He grinned and patted me on the cheek, laughing. It was our way of showing friendship. I only ever call him Hina if he’s being nice or funny, and he pats me on the cheek because it makes me seem childish to him, which is somehow funny. I don’t question it.  
  
“So what else did you buy?” I looked at the remaining bulk in the bag. Hinata reached in, and pulled out another black shirt, and shook it until the decal was visible. It said ‘Player 2’. I looked at Hinata and laughed, whilst he smiled widely.  
  
“Hey lovebirds, please make your way to the Super Marios Bros. game booth, Nishi wants to whoop ass.” Tanaka grabbed Hinata and I, dragging us by our ears to the games centre where Nishinoya was standing with a challenging face. We were doomed.  
  
\---  
  
“You should know this by now Kags! You never play as Jigglypuff! I know it’s your favourite move in life, but ‘Rest’ is going to get you nowhere!” Hinata screamed directions into my ear, making sure that the whole con knew of the mistake that I had made. By now Nishinoya was already celebrating; eating fairy-floss instead of playing the game. That’s how much better he was. That’s how wrecked I was. I was just bull-shitting at this point.  
  
Tanaka jumped out at us from behind Nishinoya’s beanbag. “Hey! Guys, the cons gonna close in half an hour, do you want to do a last run through the stalls before we have to leave?” I was already putting my controller down and picking up my phone. I knew that there was no point in staying until the end of the round… it’s not like finding out who won was going to be surprise anyway. “We should catch up with Superwoman and Poison Ivy while we’re at it.”  
  
“Agreed. I bet they’re at the candy stall, it’s where everyone wants to be right now... race you there Kags!”  
  
Oh no you don’t.  
  
\---  
  
“-like, listen… I love conventions- but JESUS the feeling you get when you get home again and can collapse into your bed...” Hinata fell onto our bed, dropping all of the bags on the side and kicking his shoes off. He scrambled around until he was (as we call) a ‘Hinarrito’, and then sighed, “-orgasmic.”  
  
“I get it.” I collapsed in a bundle next to him, and then stretched out my aching muscles. Walking around conventions with Hinata and Tanaka should be considered the highest level of exercise that a single human could achieve. They were non-stop… especially after our food breaks. “Shouyou, there is one thing we should be doing right now. Before Daichi and Suga use up all the internet…”  
  
“Oh my gosh- what if we’ve… maybe we’ve…” Hinata jumped up, and ran over to the door beside our bed. He threw it open, and then disappeared. A minute later he was back on the bed, and we had our laptops open and card collections in front of us.  
  
\---  
  
There was a mess of ripped up card packets scattered over our bed, and our nendoroids were stacked up in the corner of the room, forming a strange nerd tower. “Raichu and Flareon, that’s all I need... we have 3 packets left. Tobio, what are the odds?”  
  
“I don’t want to think about it. You take these two, I’ll go through this one.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
We tore into the packets with all our might, throwing the cards that we already had onto the top of open card page. I flipped through my selection- Charizard, Genesect, Virizion, Flareon, Archeops- wait, what?  
  
“I got it! I got Flareon!”  
  
“YES! One step closer!” Hinata ripped open his second packet, and I hovered over his shoulder to see his collection. And sitting there, right on the top… “WE’VE DONE IT!”  
  
“Finally! I can sleep… okay, let’s hope we’ve finished the Yu Gi-Oh collection…”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED, IT KEEPS ME FUELLED. (ALSO KUDOS <33)
> 
> My everything:
> 
> Tumblr: freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com | mickeyymooo.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: www.instagram.com/mickeyymooo  
> Store: www.redbubble.com/people/mekka-chan


End file.
